Royal Inheritance
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry learns that Sirius never died and wasn't planning on telling him. He goes to the goblins at Luna suggestion. With his Aunt Petunia, Dudley and Neville and they find Draco Malfoy there with his mother seeking sanctuary. Harry learns he is a King, Emperor, Sultan, Tsar, and Pharaoh of many nations that are all connected. He goes into a time chamber with the goblins and on his i


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: This week is my 26th birthday so as a tradition I update. So Happy Birthday to me:)!**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Harry learns that Sirius never died and wasn't planning on telling him. He goes to the goblins at Luna suggestion. With his Aunt Petunia, Dudley and Neville and they find Draco Malfoy there with his mother seeking sanctuary. Harry learns he is a King, Emperor, Sultan, Tsar, and Pharaoh of many nations that are all connected. He goes into a time chamber with the goblins and on his island nations to make him a better King to defeat Dumbledore and Voldemort…

* * *

 **Minor Crossover with Percy Jackson and Avengers**

* * *

 **Definitions**

 **Consort:** A Magical Bond like a unbreakable marriage between a Wizard and a woman. They have free will but still get punished but cannot bear children unless their Husband wanted too. They can also take through thoughts.

 **Concubines:** The magical guardian of a witch at Auctions at the start of their mistrial cycle they can be put up for sale. They have to be bonded within 6 months or they go up to sale again. They have very little free will. They will not bare children unless their Master orders them too. They can't do anything unless their Master says so and they must always obey their Master. They will get punished for not obeying or having disobedient thoughts or actions. But they can still feel their emotions.

 **Love Bond:** Helps Concubines gain their free will back. But only if they love their Master.

 **Loyalty Bond:** Helps Concubines gain their free will back. But they have to mean the bond otherwise they get punished

 **Coven:** Coven's come around with 7 or more people in a love bond and increases the magic in the coven.

 **Matron:** The Oldest Concubine in the House Group. Responsible for helping the new Concubines

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Harry was grieving over the loss of his godfather. He was under his invisibility cloak and was planning on visiting Hermione and Ron who where still in the hospital wing **.** He saw them with Dumbledore and started to listen.

"So Sirius is alive?" Hermione asks

"Yes. But Harry must never know", Dumbledore says

Harry felt his heart clench how dare they. How dare Sirius?

"He is a no good son of a bitch anyway. If we weren't getting payed money for being his friend then we never would be", Ron says, "I want more money"

"I want more books and money for being his friend. Look what happened to us anyway!" Hermione says

"I can't believe Mum wants to use love potion on Harry and Ginny to get her pregnant then kill both of them off. Ginny is just an annoying little girl anyway", Ron says

"Be patient all will come together in time", Dumbledore says, "The blocks and him having no knowledge of his inheritance is working in our favour"

Harry felt betrayed by what he was hearing. And he was fuming. He walks back to the Gryffindor common room.

In the days that followed he made plans to leave this wizarding world behind. Draco and Theodore Nott had approached him with Snape with their reluctance to join Voldemort so Harry told them to meet him at Gringotts a day after they arrived home. Harry also talked to his loves Fred and George by mirrors and they were furious they promised to meet him at Gringotts too with Bill and Charlie. And they assured him Ginny wouldn't be in with the idea of what there mother was planning. So Harry talked to her and she was shocked and hurt but now knew she couldn't trust her mother or Ronald. She asked him for protection and Harry said to meet him at Gringotts. She said she would.

Now Harry was on the Hogwarts Express and had made plans to go to Gringotts the next day after arriving at his relatives Dudley approached him and asked for protection for his mother and father as they had been forced to take potions that was why they abused him he agreed and they left the next day after packing what they could.

Harry showed them to the Leaky Cauldron and hid his face with a cloak with a hood. His relatives didn't need to hid as they had never been seen in this world before. They made it too Gringotts without any trouble and where lead to a private conference room were Harry's allies where waiting. Draco was there with his mother and another girl that he thinks is Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott Jr, his love Blaise Zabini, his loves Fred and George with their brothers Bill and Fleur Delacour, Charlie, and surprisingly Percy, Ginny was there with Luna Lovegood, Xeno Lovegood, Severus Snape was there as he had promised, Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Luna Lovegood with her father, Neville, and surprisingly Cedric Diggory who had wings on his back.

"Cedric?" Harry asks

"Harry!" Cedric says and kisses Harry

"How?" Harry asks

"I have become an angel and I am now back and immortal", Cedric says

"Why are some of you here?" Harry asks  
"We are your allies", Oliver says

"I am King Ragnok. Mr Potter I suggest you start with your inheritance test. I strongly recommend this", King Ragnok says

"Ok what do I need to do?" Harry asks

"I need 7 drops of blood", King Ragnok says

Harry pricks his finger and 7 drops of blood fall onto the parchment and a huge list appears.

"This is what I expected", King Ragnok says handing the list to Harry

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _Henry James Fleamont Charlus Sirius Potter the Ninth_

 _ **Titles**_

 _King of Sunfyre (Caribbean Sea)_

 _King of Avalon (Bermuda Triangle)_

 _King of Moonwater (Pacific Ocean)_

 _King of Midnight (North Atlantic Sea)_

 _King of Frozenriver (Southern Ocean)_

 _King of Olympia (Aegean Sea)_

 _King of Sunlight (Hudson Bay)_

 _King of Crestview (Tyrrhenian Sea)_

 _King of Atlantica (North Sea) (Home of Mermaids)_

 _King of Jewelcrest (Black Sea)_

 _King of Drasnia (Barnets Sea)_

 _King of Cherek (East China Sea)_

 _King of Icemark (Norwegian Sea)_

 _King of Araluen (Andaman Sea)_

 _King of Templar (Southern Pacific Sea)_

 _King of Spartan (Ionian Sea)_

 _King of Austride (Wadden Sea)_

 _King of Syriana (Sicily Sea)_

 _King of Nightshore (Arabian Sea)_

 _King of Dawnstar (Atlantic Ocean)_

 _King of Endless Time (Atlantic Sea)_

 _Emperor of Moonlight (Celebes Sea)_

 _Emperor of Dawndusk (Pacific Ocean)_

 _Emperor of Spitfire (Indian Ocean)_

 _Emperor of Waterfall (Atlantic Ocean)_

 _Emperor of Southernsun (Mediterranean Sea)_

 _Emperor of Icesnow (Arctic Sea)_

 _Emperor of Flamelight (Adriatic Sea)_

 _Emperor of Southernsky (South Atlantic Ocean)_

 _Emperor of Heartland (Timor Sea)_

 _Emperor of Eternalmercy (Bering Sea)_

 _Emperor of Nightshade (North China Sea)_

 _Emperor of Sendaria (Celtic Sea)_

 _Emperor of Battlestar (Sargasso Sea)_

 _Emperor of Lusuland (Sulu Sea)_

 _Emperor of Firesun (Gulf of Thailand)_

 _Emperor of Silver Comet (Sea of Okhotsk)_

 _Emperor of Archtear (Mediterranean Sea)_

 _Emperor of Firesparks (Indian Ocean)_

 _Emperor of Spiritcross (Libyan Sea)_

 _Emperor of Silver Shadows (Arabian Sea)_

 _Emperor of Angeldiamnd (Argentine Sea)_

 _Emperor of Teardrops (Caribbean Sea)_

 _Sultan of Hotfire (Caspian Sea)_

 _Sultan of Desertheart (Arabian Sea)_

 _Sultan of Heatwave (South China Sea)_

 _Sultan of Nightmyth (Persian Gulf)_

 _Sultan of Lunaeclipse (Argentine Sea)_

 _Sultan of Sunstar (Philippine Sea)_

 _Sultan of Northstar (Yellow Sea)_

 _Sultan of Tidalwave (Baltic Sea)_

 _Sultan of Orchard (Alboran Sea)_

 _Sultan of Songriver (White Sea)_

 _Sultan of Mystical (Ligurian Sea)_

 _Sultan of Mallorean (Arafura Sea)_

 _Sultan of Spectra (Java Sea)_

 _Sultan of Temple River (Banda Sea)_

 _Sultan of Silversan (Tyrrhenian Sea)_

 _Sultan of Goldsand (Tyrrhenian Sea)_

 _Sultan of Goldenwater (Pacific Ocean)_

 _Sultan of Golden Phoenix (Levantine Sea)_

 _Sultan of Tyria (Atlantic Ocean)_

 _Sultan of Starspark (Celtic Sea)_

 _Sultan of Tearfire (Caribbean Sea)_

 _Tsar of Island Romanov (Kara Sea)_

 _Tsar of Magic Russia_

 _Tsar of Nikolaevna Island (East Siberian Sea)_

 _Tsar of Imperial Jewel Island (Laptev Sea)_

 _Kaiser of Halocrest (North Sea)_

 _Pharaoh of Redpyramid (Red Sea)_

 _Pharaoh of Sandstorm (Red Sea)_

 _Duke of Godric Hollow_

 _Duke of Ottery St Catchole_

 _Marquee of Hogsmeade_

 _Prince of Alfheim (Mother)_

 _Prince of the Veela of Greece (Mother)_

 _Prince of Vampires (Father)_

 _Prince of the Dryads (Mother)_

 _Prince of the Summer Fae (Mother)_

 _Prince of the Winter Fae (Mother)_

 _Prince of the Exile Fae (Mother)_

 _Prince of the Draconis (Mother)_

 _Prince of Asgard (From Loki and Thor. Hasn't taken it yet)_

 _Prince of Jotunheim (From Loki, Hasn't Taken it yet)_

 _Prince of Vanaheim (Father)_

 _Prince of Olympus (Father)_

 _Prince of the Skies (Father)_

 _Prince of the Underworld (Father)_

 _Prince of the Seas (Mother)_

 _Prince of the Wolf Folk (Father)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Pendragon (Father)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Le Fey (Father)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Emrys (Father)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Romanov (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Gryffindor (Father)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Hufflepuff (Father)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Ravenclaw (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Slytherin (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Beauxbatons_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (Father)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell (Father)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black (Godfather)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ilvermorny (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Sayre (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Steward (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Ancient House of Gibbon (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Minor Royal Gouse of Croft (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Fleamont (Father)_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Gaunt (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Lesser House of Quirrell (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of Magical France_

 _Lord of Magical Britain_

 _Lord of Magical Spain_

 _Lord of Magical Portugal_

 _Lord of Magical Italy_

 _Lord of Magical Greece_

 _Lord of Magical Belguim_

 _Lord of Magical Netherlands_

 _Lord of Magical Luxembourg_

 _Lord of Magical Germany_

 _Lord of Magical Sweden_

 _Lord of Magical Norway_

 _Lord of Magical Denmark_

 _Lord of Magical Monaco_

 _Lord of Magical Romania_

 _Lord of Magica Liechtenstein_

 _Lord of Magical Russia_

 _Lord of Magical Iran_

 _Lord of Magical India_

 _Lord of Magical United States of America_

 _Lord of Magical Australia_

 _Lord of Magical New Zealand_

 _ **Mundane Houses**_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Arc_

 _Lord of the Noble House of da Vinci_

 _Lord of the Noble House of van Gogh_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Dickens_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Andersen_

 _Relatives_

 _Charlemagne or Charles the Great (Holy Roman Empire and King of the Franks) (742 - 814)_

 _Joan of Arc (1421 – 1431)_

 _Leonardo da Vinci (1952 – 1519)_

 _Vincent van Gogh (1853 – 1890)_

 _Charles Dickens (1812 – 1870)_

 _Hans Christian Andersen (1805 – 1875)_

 _King Priam of Troy and Queen Hecuba_

 _King Cyrus the Great of Persia (600 – 530BC) – Queen Cassandane_

 _King Albert III of Sweden (1338 – 1412) – Queen Richardis (1347 – 1377)_

 _Queen Margaret I of Denmark (1353 – 1412) – Haakon VI of Norway (1340 – 1380)_

 _King Edward I of Portugal (1391 - 1438) - Queen Eleanor of Portugal (1402 - 1445)_

 _King Louis XIII of France (1601 – 1643) – Queen Anne of Austria_

 _Prince Louis I of Monaco (1642 - 1701) - Catherine Charlotte de Gramont (1639 - 1678)_

 _Queen Victoria of England (1819 – 1901) - Prince Albert (1819 - 1869)_

 _Queen Isabella I of Spain (1451 – 1504) – Ferdinand II (1452 – 1516)_

 _King Constantine I of Greece (1868 – 1923) – Queen Sophia of Prussia (1870 – 1932)_

 _Sir Galahad Potter (Knight to King Arthur)_

 _Godly Relatives_

 _Prince Thor (God of Thunder, Lightning, Storms and Strength)_

 _Prince Loki (God of Mischief, Magic, Artifice, Fire, Lies)_

 _Lord Zeus (God of the Skies, Honour, Justice, Rain, Lightning) (King of the Skies) and Lady Hera (Goddess of Marriage, Home, Family) (Queen of the Skies)_

 _Lord Hades (God of the Dead, Wealth, King of the Underworld) and Lady Persephone (Goddess Springtime, Flowers, Vegetation) (Queen of the Underworld)_

 _Lord Poseidon (God of the Seas, Storms, Earthquakes Droughts, Floods, Horse) (King of Atlantis) and Lady Amphitrite (Goddess of Fish, Seals Spring) (Queen of Atlantis)_

 _Lord Hephaestus (God of Fire, Forges, Sculptures, Metalwork, Volcanoes ect) and Lady Aphrodite (Goddess of Love, Beauty, Lust, Desire, Pleasure, Sexuality)_

 _Lady Nyx (Protogenos of Night) and Lord Erebos (Protogenos of Darkness and Mist)_

 _Lady Eris, (Goddess of Discord and Strifle)_

 _Lord Thanatos (God of Peaceful Death)_

 _Lady Hecate (Goddess of Magic, Sorcery, Witchcraft, Crossroads, Mist, Necromancy, Ghosts and Night)_

 _Lord Terminus (God of Boundaries)_

 _Lord Janus (God of Choices, Doorways, Gates, Beginnings and Endings)_

 _Lady Harmonia (Goddess of Concord and Harmony)_

"I am the ruler of all these places?" Harry asks

"Yes. All of them connect together", King Ragnok says

"What about Black? My godfather is not dead", Harry says

"The ring has passed him by. He did go through the veil and the ring passed to you. He came back out of the veil and he can't take the ring back", King Ragnok says

"Well I will take it then I guess", Harry says

"Your grandparents only died 7 years ago. You where meant to stay with them and so were your siblings", King Ragnok says

"Siblings?" Harry asks

"Your mother had you and your 40 other siblings in 1980 and 44 children in 1981. The highest on record for magical's. But with your heritage it is expected. We have tracked done your siblings and cousins", King Ragnok says

"Cousins?" Harry asks

"Children of Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon and children of Remus Lupin and Dorcas Meadows. Also the children of Frank and Alice Longbottom", King Ragnok says

"I have siblings?" Neville asks

"Yes. 4 of them", King Ragnok says

"I didn't know Sirius and Remus had children", Harry says

"They were taken from their parents when they were babies and their mothers died", King Ragnok says

"Can we meet them?" Harry asks

"Of course", King Ragnok says and sends a goblin to get them

A long line of teens come in all looking nervous.

"Maybe I should introduce you. Starting with the Lupins we have Romulus James who is named after your father Harry, Lyall Sirius named after his grandfather and Remus's best friend, Hope Lillian named after her grandmother and your mother Harry, Grace Dorcas, Faith Marlene and Mercy Lupin are next all born in 1980 and Cody David Lupin born in 1981 with Sofia July Lupin", King Ragnok says

"Pleasure to meet you", Harry says to each of them

"For Sirius Black III and Marlene McKinnon we have Sirius Orion Black IV in 1978, Marius Remus Black, Darius Regulus Black and Arius James Black in 1979. Jaye Remy Black in 1980, Julianna Lillian, Astrix Peter, Astride Melinda, Astrid Opal, Suzette Laura and Iola Lucretia in 1981", King Ragnok says introducing them all

"Nice to meet you", Harry says

"You too cousin", Sirius IV says

"What about the title Lord Black?" Harry asks

"That is still yours since Sirius declared it thinking his children where dead. Here are the documents for Houses Black and Potter", King Ragnok says

"Thanks I will look them over in the time chamber", Harry says taking the huge stack of documents

"For the Weasley's you have triplet brothers that are 14, twins that are 22, one that is a girl and is 18, another boy who is 20, and another who is 24. Your mother didn't want anymore boys", King Ragnok says and three boys enter

"I am Toby Marshall", Toby says

"I am Kodi Nathen", Kodi says

"I am Cody Matthew we are 14", Cody says

"I am Septimus Daniel and this is my twin Septima Muriel and we are 22", Septimus says

"I am Cedrella Anna and I am 18", Cedrella says

"I am Elias Riley and I am 20", Elias says

"I am Derek Tristan and I am 24", Derek says

The Weasley boys and Ginny all greet there brothers and sisters happily. Then we're the Prewett children from Gideon and Fabian. Their Consorts would not need to marry again.

"For the Longbottom's we have Liselle Alice, Octavia Dorcas and Eve Augusta in 1980, Cyradis Lily, Polgara Marlene, Poledra Marlene in 1981", King Ragnok says

"Pleasure to meet my sisters", Neville says

"You too my quad", Liselle says

"For Mr Vernon Dursley he was a Muggle-Born his power is obviously blocked same with Petunia but the test will see. Your two children that were taken from you are here. Velvet Petunia Dursley and Vince Jackson Dursley", King Ragnok says letting the two twins in and they hug their parents

Petunia was crying opening.

"Thank you", Vernon says

"We will see about the potions in your system now if you give me 7 drops of blood each", King Ragnok says

Both Vernon and Petunia do and a list appears.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _Petunia Cassandra Dursley nee Evans_

 _ **Ladyships**_

 _Lady of the Ancient and Noble House of Evans_

 _Princess of Alfheim_

 _ **Vaults**_

 _Evans Vault_

 _Riley Vault_

 _Mixon Vault_

 _Jackson Vault_

 _ **Medical File**_

 _ **Curses**_

 _12 Obliterates_

 _Memory Block (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Personality Curse (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Blocks**_

 _Magical Core (100% Blocked) (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Immortality Black (By Albus Dumbledore) (For Alfheim Inheritance test)_

 _Metamorphous (100% Blocked) (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Potions**_

 _Magic Depriving Potion (Keyed to Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Obedience Potion (Keyed to Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Wizard Hating Potion (Taken for 14 Years)_

 _Threat Potion (Keyed to Magic) (Taken for 14 Years)_

 _Hating Potion (Keyed to Harry Potter) (Taken for 14 Years)_

 _Mood Altering Potion (Taken for 14 Years)_

 _Loathing Potion (Keyed to Harry Potter)_

 _Infertile Potion (Taken for 14 Years)_

 _ **Pregnancies**_

 _2 pregnancies'_

 _1 Single Baby_

 _1 Twins_

 _Current Pregnant Twins_

"I can't believe this. How could he do this to me?" Petunia asks

"I will find out Aunt Petunia. Even though we are not related. Maybe cousins at best", Harry says

"I don't want to lose my babies. Please help us Harry", Petunia says

"I will try", Harry replies, "Now you Uncle Vernon"

Vernon does it.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _Vernon Robert Dursley_

 _ **Lordships**_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Max_

 _Lord of the Lesser House of Dursley_

 _ **Heirships**_

 _Heir to the Most Ancient and Royal House of Slytherin_

 _ **Vaults**_

 _Max Vault_

 _Peterson Vault_

 _Smith Vault_

 _ **Medical File**_

 _ **Curses**_

 _12 Obliterates_

 _Memory Block (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Personality Curse (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Blocks**_

 _Magical Core (100% Blocked) (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Natural Parseltongue (100% Blocked) (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Natural Parselmagic (100% Blocked) (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Potions**_

 _Magic Depriving Potion (Keyed to Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Obedience Potion (Keyed to Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Wizard Hating Potion (Taken for 14 Years)_

 _Threat Potion (Keyed to Magic) (Taken for 14 Years)_

 _Hating Potion (Keyed to Harry Potter) (Taken for 14 Years)_

 _Mood Altering Potion (Taken for 14 Years)_

 _Loathing Potion (Keyed to Harry Potter)_

 _Infertile Potion (Taken for 14 Years)_

 _ **Medical Information**_

 _Nearly going to have a Heart Attack_

 _Obese_

 _XXX_

There was a list of what was wrong with him. Vernon knew he needed medical help. He wanted to be there for his children.

"Can you help me?" Vernon asks the King

"We will after we finish with all this business today", King Ragnok says, Now your siblings Harry are here"

74 teens come in 29 boys and 45 girls.

"I am Bluebell Lillian Potter", Bluebell says

"I am Dahlia Marlene Potter", Dahlia says

"I am Marigold Amelia Potter", Marigold says

"I am Lotus Dorcas Potter", Lotus says

"I am Acacia Alice Potter", Acacia says

"I am Carnation Maple Potter", Carnation says

There others introduce themselves as Jacinta Erica, Ivy Laura, Jubilee Sarah, Rosalina Angela, Petal Lilac, Monroe Saffron, Pierce Sage, Roosevelt Yarrow, Leilani Sara, Jasmine Sera, Juniper Althea, Aster Leanne, Fern Stacey, Crisantha Judith, Alana Gwendolyn, Forsythia Mary, Columbus Christopher, Verbena Molly, Gardenia Elizabeth, Forest Amber, Elm Justin, Cypress Ethan, Begonia Victoria, Watson Holmes, Amaranth Helena, Phlox Helen, Olender Benjamin, Ellayna Athena, Kennedy Philip, Saga Hestia, Nettle Maryanne, Queena Miriam, Dandelion Eleonora, Uriah Jefferson who were the last of the 40 in 1980. Then in 1981 Ignotus Sirius, Charlus Remus, Abraham Frank, Ralston Fleamont, Ebony Euphemia, Amaryllis Marie, Chrysanthemum April, Orchid Mary, Zinnia June, Magnolia August, Ryuga Godric, Tiberius Zeus, Octavian Hades, Cesar Poseidon, Daffodil Hera, Blossom Aphrodite, Cherry Calla, Iolanthe Artemis, Freesia Persephone, Tulip Amphitrite, Holly Hecate, Myrddin Matthew, Violet Nyx, Daisy Eris, Cyrus Louis, Charlemagne Constantine, Galahad Hephaestus, Calytrix Harmonia, Louis Thanatos, Fitz Janus, Lincoln Terminus, Fitz Janus, Ryder Leonardo, Diego Vincent, Dingo Leo, Indigo Arizona, Balthazar Albert, Xlysoma June, Yellowbell Esma, Endeavor Alfred, Hyacinth Heather, Belladonna Frigga Potter, Damocles Apolla and Kaleidoscope Isla Potter

"how can I have this many siblings?" Harry asks

"Many fertility gods and goddesses blessed your parents and they ended up pregnant with over 30 babies two times. They kept it a secret but from Dumbledore. They obliterated the healer. Dumbledore took them before the attack and left them in orphanages. He is hoping to end the Potter Line", King Ragnok says

"Well he will have bad luck there", Harry says

"Indeed. This is your creature test", King Ragnok says handing over the list

 _Harry's Creature Inheritance_

 _High Elf (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Blood Elf_

 _Part Shadow Elf (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Light Veela (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Dark Veela (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Phoenix (Warrior, Fire, Shadow, Snow) (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Draconis (Time, Crystal, Warrior, Fire, Water, Snow, Lightning, Storms, Sand) (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Star (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Summer Fae (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Winter Fae (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Exile Fae (Mother's Side_

 _Part Dryad (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Fury (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Kitsune (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Siren (Fathers Side)_

 _Part Mermaid (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Oceanid (Fathers Side)_

 _Part Nymph (Fathers Side)_

 _Part Imp (Warrior, Fire, Chaos, Shadow) (Fathers Side)_

 _Part Jotun (Fathers Side)_

 _Part Aesir (Father Side)_

 _Part Wolf (Fathers Side)_

 _Part Vanir (Fathers Side)_

 _Part Vampire (Fathers Side)_

 _Part Wolf-Folk (Fathers Side)_

 _Part Angel (Died but came back)_

 _Part Demigod (Fathers Side. Descendant of Zeus (From Godric Gryffindor and Arthur Pendragon), Hades from Peverell Line, Apollo and Athena from the Ravenclaw line), Hecate (From Merlin Emrys), Hermes and Poseidon (From Salazar Slytherin), Hephaestus from the Fleamont line._

"Your grandparents of Alfheim have arrived", King Ragnok says and 16 regal female High Elves and 4 male regal High Elves enter.

"Granson your my Great-Great Grandson I am High King Scipio and this is my High Queen Basilea and my other Queens and King Regents. Queen Aphrael, King Regent Sparhawk, Queen Ehlana, Queen Danae, Queen Ildera, Queen Islena, Queen Salmissra, Queen Mayaserana, King Regent Korodullin, Queen Aslade, Queen Zubrette, Queen Enalla, Queen Velvet, Queen Basillissa, Queen Raphaela, King Regent Sarabian, Queen Melidere, and Queen Olena", High King Scipio says

Harry was happy to meet some of his family

"I need 7 drops of blood for a block and ability test", King Ragnok says

Harry does what he is told and pricks his finger and a list appears when King Ragnok chants.

"This is your list", King Ragnok says

 _ **Abilities/Blocks**_

 _Immortality (By being a High Elf/Vampire/Phoenix/Fury/Star)_

 _Natural Parseltongue_

 _Natural Parselmagic (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Natural Shape-Shifting (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Natural Occlumency (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Natural Legilimency (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Natural Beast Speaking (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Natural Elemental (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Photographic Memory (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _IQ: 175: (65% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Seer/Sight (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Aura Seeing (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Night Vision (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Allure (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Battle Magic (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Truth Reader (90% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Lie Reader (90% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Analytical Abilities (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Technopath (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Agility (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Metamorphmagus (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Telepath (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Healing (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Empathy (98% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Illusions (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Gift of Tongues (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Glamour Abilities (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Weapon Knowledge (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Immunity to Fire (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Fire Travel (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Mist Control (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Teleportation (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Charm Speak (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Dream Manipulation (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Fox Fire Manipulation (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Electrokinesis (Ability to Control Thunder and Lightning)_ _(100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Atmokinesis (Ability to Control the Weather) (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Lock Manipulation and Intuition (Sense the internal structure and mechanisms of any lock and instantly identify curses and traps placed on locks) (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Audiokinesis (Make sharp ultrasonic whistle like sound that stuns opponents) (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Photokinesis (Ability to Control over light) (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Ferrokinesis (Ability to sense and summon and quantity of precious metals and jewels) (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Hydrokinesis (Ability Control over Water) (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Necromancy (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Osteokinesis (Ability to Control Bones) (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Umbrakinesis (Ability to control Shadows) (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Cryokinese (Ability to control Snow, Ice and Cold) (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Chlorokinesis (Ability to control flowers and plants) (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Amokinesis (control of Emotions of Love and Desire)_

 _Mist Control (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Control of Nocturnal Animals (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Charmspeak (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Technokinesis (Ability to use Mechanical Objects)_

 _ **Soulmates Goddesses/Demigod block**_

 _Lady Artemis (Goddess of the Moon, Hunt, Chastity, Wilderness, Forests, Hills, Archery)_

 _Zoe Nightshade (Lieutenant of Artemis)_

 _Lady Athena (Goddess of Wisdom, Battle Stratagy, Crafts, Arts and Reason)_

 _Lady Hestia (Goddess of the Hearth, Home and Family)_

 _Lord Apollo (God of the Sun, Archery, Healing, Truth, Prophecy, Art, Music, Poetry)_

 _ **Muggle Soulmate Blocks**_

 _Wanda Maximoff aka Scarlet Witch (Enhanced Muggle)_

 _Pietro Maximoff aka Quicksilver (Enhanced Muggle)_

 _Anthony Stark aka Ironman (Could be Enchanter)_

 _Virginia 'Pepper' Potts (Could be Sorceress)_

 _Bruce Banner aka The Hulk (Could be Enchanter)_

 _Steve Rodgers aka Captain America (Enhanced Muggle)_

 _Darcy Lewis (Could be Elemental/Enchanress)_

 _xxx_

 _ **Curses**_

 _16 Obliterates_

 _Bonds Block (Cast by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Muggle Enraging Curse (Cast by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Horcrux (1 of 6 Accidental by Voldemort/Tom Riddle)_

 _ **Potions**_

 _Magic Depriving Potion (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore, Keyed to Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Confounding Concoction (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore) (Confuses the taker)_

 _Hate Potion (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore and keyed to Severus Snape) (Weakened/Not Working)_

 _Loyalties Potion (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore keyed to Albus Dumbledore and the Weasley's)_

 _Obedience Potion (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore, Keyed to Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley)_

 _Forgetfulness Potion (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Weakness Potion (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Befuddlement Draught (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore) (Potion makes the taker Confused and Reckless)_

 _Senses Altered Potion (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Gregory's Unctuous Unction (Courses the drinker to believe whomever gave them potion is their best-friend) (Brewed by Molly Weasley, keyed to Ronald Weasley)_

 _ **Charms**_

 _Tracking Charm (Placed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Tracking Charm (Placed by Molly Weasley)_

 _Tracking Charm (Placed by Ronald Weasley)_

 _Tracking Charm (Placed by Hermione Granger)_

 _Binding Charm (Placed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Injuries**_

 _2 Broken Ribs (Left Side)_

 _3 Cracked Ribs (Right Side)_

 _3 Breaks in Right Arm_

 _3 Broken Bones in Right Hand_

 _2 Broken Bones in Right Leg_

 _Broken Pelvis_

 _Concussion_

 _Signs of Strangulation_

 _Signs of Starvation_

 _Malnutrition_

"Can you heal me and get the blocks off me?" Harry asks

"And us?" his siblings says after looking at their sheet

Same with Neville, Narcissa and Draco.

"We will. But there is other information you need to know. This is your accounts King Harald", King Ragnok says handing over the list of withdraws

 _ **Potter Vaults: Withdraws**_

 _November 1981: Withdraw of 800,000 Galleons for the Order of the Phoenix by Albus Dumbledore_

 _November 1981: Withdraw of 20,000 Galleons to Elphias Doge_

 _November 1981: Withdraw of 50,000 Galleons to Molly Weasley_

 _December 1981: Withdraw of 950,000 Galleons to Albus Dumbledore_

 _August 1982: Withdraw of 10,000 Galleons to Molly Weasley for William Weasley's Tuition_

 _September 1982-1984: Withdraws of 850,000 Galleons each visit for the Order of the Phoenix by Albus Dumbledore_

 _December 1982 - 1995: Withdraw of 550,000 Galleons a year to Albus Dumbledore_

 _August 1984: Withdraw of 10,000 Galleons to Molly Weasley for Charles Weasley's Tuition_

 _September 1985: Withdraw of 80,000 Galleons for the Order of the Phoenix by Albus Dumbledore_

 _September 1986-1987: Withdraw of 345,000 Galleons for the Order of the Phoenix by Albus Dumbledore_

 _August 1997: Withdraw of 10,000 Galleons to Molly Weasley for Percival Weasley's Tuition_

 _October 1987: Withdraw of 665,000 Galleons to Albus Dumbledore_

 _October 1987: Withdraw of 25,000 Galleons each to Elphias Doge_

 _June 1988-1991: Withdraw of 744,000 Galleons to Albus Dumbledore_

 _August 1989: Withdraw of 20,000 Galleons to Molly Weasley for George & Fred Weasley's Tuition_

 _August 1991: Withdraw of 50,000 Galleons by Albus Dumbledore for the Order of the Phoenix._

 _August 1991: Withdraw of 10,000 for Tuition for Ronald Weasley by Molly Weasley_

 _August 1991: Withdraw of 500 Galleons to Ronald Weasley by Albus Dumbledore_

 _October 1991: Withdraw of 2,000 Galleons to Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger_

 _December 1991: Withdraw of 20,000 Galleons by Molly Weasley_

 _June 1992: Withdraw of 3,000 Galleons to Ronald Weasley_

 _June 1992: Withdraw of 3,000 Galleons to Hermione Granger_

 _June 1992: Withdraw of 10,000 Galleons by Molly Weasley_

 _August 1992: Withdraw of 10,000 Galleons for Tuition of Ginevra Weasley by Albus Dumbledore_

 _August 1992: Withdraw of 750,000 Galleons to Albus Dumbledore_

 _August 1992: Withdraw of 140,000 Galleons by Molly Weasley_

 _August 1992: Withdraw of 7,000 Galleons to Ronald Weasley_

 _September 1992: Withdraw of 1,000 Galleons for Ronald Weasley by Albus Dumbledore_

 _September 1992: Withdraw of 725,000 Galleons for the Order of the Phoenix by Albus Dumbledore_

 _June 1993: Withdraw of 6,000 Galleons to Hermione Granger_

 _June 1993: Withdraw of 200 Books to Hermione Granger_

 _June 1993: Withdraw of 30,000 Galleons to Molly Weasley_

 _August 1993: Withdraw of 56,500 Galleons by Molly Weasley_

 _August 1993: Withdraw of 540,000 Galleons to Albus Dumbledore_

 _August 1993: Withdraw of 7,000 Galleons to Ronald Weasley_

 _September 1993: Withdraw of 2,000 Galleons each to Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley by Albus Dumbledore_

 _June 1994: Withdraw of 6,000 Galleons to Ronald Weasley_

 _August 1994: Withdraw of 9,000 Galleons to Ronald Weasley_

 _February 1995: Withdraw of 13,000 Galleons each to Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley_

 _XXX_

"I swear Harry I didn't know about the money", Ginny says

"We didn't either and will pay it back", the Weasley boys say

"It is ok I only expect your mother, Ronald and Granger and of course Dumbledore and the Order to pay me back", Harry says, "What other business do we have to discuss?"

"Now since you are the Head of House Black you can annul the marriage of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy", King Ragnok says

"Please do Bellatrix too she is but a slave to her husband. We will owe you a debt", Narcissa says

Harry annuls the marriage of Narcissa and Bellatrix with the paperwork done Narcissa breaks down in tears and Bellatrix appears looking like death warned over. She thanked Harry for annulling her marriage.

"Here are you Bank Statements", King Ranok says

Harry looks them over and found he was the richest person alive with all his vaults.

"Can it be arranged for me to do my OWLS again? I will be tutored in the Time Chamber and when I come out I can take the tests", Harry asks

"Most certainly. There are other OWLS that Hogwarts don't teach", King Ragnok says

"What ones?" Harry asks

King Ragnok explains and Harry decides to do as much study in the time chamber as he could do all the examines. Neville, Draco, Fred, George, Theo, Pansy and some others were going to most of the OWLS too. But they were leaving some off.

"What do you know about Concubines?" King Ragnok says

"I don't know the wizarding world had any", Harry says

King Ragnok explained the Concubine trade and about the upcoming Auction. Harry used his Head of House Potter to dismiss his sisters for being sold.

"You already have Concubines from your Grandparents Potter. Just press the jewel on the ring and send magic through it", King Ragnok says

First comes Minerva McGonagall, Madam Rosmerta, Pomona Sprout, Aurora Sinsitra, Bathsheba Babbling, Septima Vector, Rolanda Hooch, Yolanda Hooch, Iolanda Hooch, Jolanda Hooch, then Gwenog Jones, Hestia Jones, and Emmeline Vance. He also got one House Black Concubine as the other was a wife of Sirius. Her name was Erin Grant. He had Romanov Concubines. Olga, Tatiana, Maria and Anastasia who didn't die in the revolution and became vampires. They all bow to Harry as he gets the oath from Ragnok to bind them to him.

Harry learnt the only part of the bind the other part was to have sex with them. Which Harry was to do after all his injuries and blocks were gone.

"Harry I want you to use the lift debt you have for me and bind me to you. So my Mother will have no hold over me", Ginny says

"Are you sure?" Harry asks

"Yes", Ginny says

"Do you support this?" Harry asks her brothers

"It is the only way Mum can't touch her", Bill says

"We love you Harry when are sister is part of our group we will welcome her", Fred and George say

"I King Harald James Fleamont Charlus Ignotus Potter the Ninth, by right of inheritance and emancipation of the King of the House of Sunfyre by right of inheritance take you as my Consort High Queen of Sunfyre I take you Ginevra Molly Weasley. I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward will death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry asks

"I do my husband", Ginny says

A collar flashes around her neck it was gold and silver

"Please buy my Luna so she is not sold", Xeno Lovegood asks

"I will I don't want her sold", Harry says

Luna comes over to Harry.

"I King Harald James Fleamont Charlus Ignotus Potter the Ninth, by right of inheritance and emancipation of the King of the House of Avalon by right of inheritance take you as my Consort High Queen of Avalon I take you Luna Pandora Lovegood. I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward will death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry asks

"I do husband", Luna says dreamily

A flash and a gold and silver collar appears around her neck.

"I Ginevra Molly Weasley of my own free will, do hereby swear on my life and magic, that i will love, honour and cherish you, Harald James Fleamont Charlus Ignotus Potter, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, in happiness and in sadness, in peace and in war, in Lightness and Darkness and that I will support my sisters in all things, from this day forward until death shall separate me from my new family till they too join me in death. Do you accept this oath in the spirit it which it was given?" Ginny asks

"I do", Harry says kissing her

Luna does the same oath.

King Ragnok showed Harry the Concubine Catalogue for this years Auction and many of the people Harry knew.

Harry buys all of the new Concubines and summon them here and Minerva explains what has happening. Harry promised to bind them after his recovery.

"We have a time chamber for a 3 years ready for you all. The healers are reader and everything you will need is in there. So it will be 18 hours here when your out", King Ragnok says

King Ragnok leads them to the Time Chamber where they had moved Frank and Alice Longbottom so Bellatrix can remove the curse on them and everyone enters and Harry gets the help he needs and potions. The Lady Artemis, Lady Athena, Lady Hestia and Lord Apollo were waiting. And the Enhanced Muggles who were confused. The goblins also unlock his inheritance and he could shift his form to the multiple forms of his creature inheritance.

During the time he bond his Concubines to his houses and made some Queens/Empresses/Sultana's and Tsarinas and his Male loves his King Regents by binding them. And reading everything he could. Especially about his Kingdoms which he would send back in time a year so he could get used to being a King/Emperor/Sultan/Tsar/Pharaoh/Kaiser. Draco bonded with some concubines, same with Neville, Theodore, Sirius VI, Darius, Marius, Arius, Romulus, Lyall, Oliver, Lee, Cepheus Tonks, Dudley, Bill, Charlie, Septimus, Elias and Percy and the Prewett boys.

When he came out of the Time Chamber he was healthier then before and looked different and had put on some muscle. He also found out the Prophecy was an Open Ended one. That would mean Voldemort or Dumbledore. Or both. He also studied all available OWLS subjects which were:

 **1.** **Accounting (Not Taught at Hogwarts)**

 **2.** **Alchemy (Not Taught at Hogwarts)**

 **3.** **Analysis (Not Taught at Hogwarts)**

 **4.** **Ancient Civilizations (Not Taught at Hogwarts) (2 OWLS) (Will do 19)**

 **1) Achaemenid Empire**

 **2) Ancient Carthage**

 **3) Ancient China**

 **4) Aksum Empire**

 **5) Ancient Egypt**

 **6) Ancient Elamite Empire**

 **7) Ancient Greek Empire**

 **8) Ancient Mesoptamia**

 **9) Aztec Empire**

 **10) Babylon Empire**

 **11) Carthaginian Empire**

 **12) Hittites Empire**

 **13) Holy Roman Empire**

 **14) Hurrians Empire**

 **15) Inca Empire**

 **16) Lydian Kingdom**

 **17) Mayan Empire**

 **18) Persian Empire**

 **19) Phoenicia Empire**

 **5.** **Ancient Languages (Not Taught at Hogwarts) (4 OWLS: Will do 14**

 **1)** **Ancient Celtic**

 **2) Ancient Egyptian**

 **3) Ancient Germanic**

 **4) Ancient Greek**

 **5)** **Ancient Persian**

 **6) Assyrian**

 **7) Babylonian**

 **8)** **Gothic**

 **9) Hittite**

 **10)** **Irish Gaelic**

 **11) Lithuanian**

 **12) Lydian**

 **13) Old Norse**

 **14) Sanskrit**

 **3 Partial: Will do 5:**

 **1)** **Mycenean Greek**

 **2) Akkaduan**

 **3) Syriac**

 **4)** **Basque**

 **5) Aramaic**

 **6.** **Ancient Runes**

 **7.** **Ancient Studies (Not Taught at Hogwarts)**

 **8.** **Arithmancy**

 **9.** **Astronomy**

 **10.** **Battles and Wars (Not Taught of Hogwarts)**

 **11.** **Battle Magic**

 **12.** **Business Studies (Not Taught at Hogwarts)**

 **13.** **Care of Magical Creatures**

 **14.** **Charms**

 **15.** **Child Rearing**

 **16.** **Combat Studies**

 **17.** **Creature Traditions**

 **18.** **Cultures**

 **19.** **Curse Breaking**

 **20.** **Dark Arts**

 **21.** **Defence Against the Dark Arts**

 **22.** **Divination**

 **23.** **Divine Studies**

 **24.** **Duelling (Rules, Etiquette and Mock Duel)**

 **25.** **Enchanting (OWL 2 Objects will do 8:**

 **1)** **Enchanting Mundane Batteries**

 **2)** **Enchanting Computer**

 **3)** **Enchanting iPod**

 **4)** **Enchanting Mobile Phone**

 **5)** **Enchanting Video Games**

 **6)** **Enchanting TV's**

 **7) Enchanting Cars**

 **8) Enchanting DVD players**

 **26.** **Engineering**

 **27.** **Etiquette**

 **28.** **Financial Management**

 **29.** **Fine Arts (Not Taught at Hogwarts) (Need 4 for OWLS will do 11:**

 **1)** **Playing the Piano, Saxophone, Trumpet and Guitar**

 **2)** **Drawing**

 **3)** **Painting**

 **4)** **Singing**

 **5)** **Poetry**

 **6)** **Musical Composition**

 **7)** **Dance (Rumba, Salsa, Foxtrot, Tango, Waltz, Samba)**

 **8)** **Creative Writing**

 **9)** **Media Studies**

 **10)** **Photography**

 **11)** **Carving**

 **30.** **Flying (Quidditch, Flying Etiquette, Rules and Regulations and Flying a Broom)**

 **31.** **Healing (Not Taught at Hogwarts)**

 **32.** **Herbology**

 **33.** **Heroes, Myths and Legends (Not Taught at Hogwarts)**

 **34.** **History of Magic**

 **35.** **Hospitality**

 **36.** **Human Languages (Not Taught at Hogwarts) (6 Full for OWLS will do 32:**

 **1)** **Arabic**

 **2) Bhutanese**

 **2)** **Bulgarian**

 **3)** **Celtic**

 **4)** **Chinese**

 **5) Danish**

 **6)** **Dutch**

 **7) **F** **innish** **

**8) Gaelic**

 **9) German**

 **10) Greek**

 **11) Farsi**

 **12)** **French**

 **13) Hebrew**

 **14) Indian**

 **15) Indonesian**

 **16)** **Italian**

 **17) Japanese**

 **18)** **Latin**

 **19) Malay**

 **20) Norwegian**

 **21) Persian**

 **22) Portuguese**

 **23) Russian**

 **24) Scottish**

 **25)** **Sign Language**

 **26) Spanish**

 **27) Swahili**

 **28) Swedish**

 **29) Tamil**

 **30) Venetian**

 **31) Welsh**

 **32) Thai**

 **3 Partial for OWLS will do 13:**

 **1) Irish**

 **2) Icelandic**

 **3)** **Romanian**

 **4) Georgian**

 **5)** **Vietnamese**

 **6)** **Korean**

 **7)** **Hindi**

 **8)** **Turkish**

 **9)** **Polish**

 **11)** **Nepali**

 **12)** **Mandarin**

 **13)** **Slovak**

 **37.** **Government**

 **38.** **Land and Property Management**

 **39.** **Magical Being Etiquette**

 **40.** **Magical Craftmanship: Need 4 for Owls will do 6:**

 **1)** **Wandmaking (Black, Red and White Ash Wood, Aspen Wood, Cherry Wood, Ebony Wood, Red and English Oak, Rowen Wood, Silver Lime Wood, Yew, Redwood, Basilisk Horn, Unicorn Horn, Phoenix Tears, Snow Phoenix Feather, Veela Hair, Harry's hair and blood)**

 **2)** **Staff Making (Redwood, Black Oak and Ivy Staff: Snow Phoenix Feather, Fire Phoenix Feather, Phoenix tears, Basilisk Venom, Basilisk Horn, Shell, Unicorn Hair, Pegasus Feather, Thestral Hair, Veela Hair, Jackalope Antler, Grim Hair, Hungarian Horntail Heartstring, Harry's hair and blood)**

 **3)** **Broom Construction (Redwood Broom)**

 **4)** **Woodwork (Redwood Craved Trunk)**

 **5)** **Jewellery Design and Making (Phoenix Pendent with wand and arrow with sapphire eyes)**

 **6)** **Metal Work (Metal Silver Snakes with emerald eyes locks for trunk)**

 **41.** **Marketing**

 **42.** **Martial Arts (Not Taught at Hogwarts) (Stances and Rules) (4 for OWLS will do 5:**

 **1)** **Fencing**

 **2)** **Judo**

 **3)** **Karate**

 **4)** **Taekwondo**

 **5)** **Tai Chi**

 **2 Partial for OWLS:**

 **1)** **Kenpo**

 **2)** **Kendo**

 **43.** **Mind Arts**

 **1)** **Occlumency**

 **2)** **Legilimency**

 **44.** **Muggle Subjects: (Not Taught at Hogwarts) (4 for OWLS will do 16:**

 **1)** **Maths**

 **2)** **Cooking**

 **3)** **Literature**

 **4)** **Calculus**

 **5)** **Geography**

 **6)** **Physics**

 **7)** **English**

 **8)** **Chemistry**

 **9)** **Algebra**

 **10)** **Management**

 **11)** **Science**

 **12)** **Logic and Strategy**

 **13)** **Robotics**

 **14)** **Computing**

 **15)** **Biology**

 **16)** **Mathematical Physics**

 **2 Partial: Will do 4**

 **1)** **Social Studies**

 **2) Botany**

 **3)** **Geometry**

 **4)** **Trigonometry**

 **45.** **Muggle Studies**

 **46.** **Non-Human Languages (Not Taught at Hogwarts) (4 Full for OWLS will do 6:**

 **1)** **Gobbledegook**

 **2)** **Mermish**

 **3)** **Elven**

 **4)** **Dwarven**

 **5)** **Centaurian**

 **6)** **Draconic:**

 **7)** **Gargish**

 **8)** **Giant**

 **9)** **Fairy**

 **2 Partial: Will do 4**

 **1)** **Drudic**

 **2)** **Pixienese**

 **3)** **Gnomish**

 **4)** **Troll**

 **47.** **Physical Education (Not Taught at Hogwarts) (Strength and Endurance and Activity) (2 to Pass OWLS will do 9)**

 **1)** **Swimming**

 **2)** **Track Running**

 **3)** **Cycling**

 **4)** **Sword Fighting**

 **5)** **Archery**

 **6)** **Diving**

 **7)** **Boxing**

 **8)** **Rock Climbing**

 **9)** **Horse Riding**

 **48.** **Politics and Law**

 **49.** **Potions**

 **50.** **Referee Quidditch (Not Taught at Hogwarts)**

 **51.** **Rituals**

 **52.** **Spell Creation**

 **53.** **Teaching**

 **54.** **Technomagic**

 **55.** **Tourism**

 **56.** **Transfiguration (Multi-Animagus: Lion, Cheetah, Snow Leopard, Bengal Tiger, Black Bear, Wolf, Husky, Jaguar, Cobra, Stag, Hawk, Eagle, Sparrow, Python, Black Stallion, Black and Brown Owl, Shadow Panther, Shadow Phoenix, Griffin, Thunderbird, Thestral, Pegasus, Basilisk, Hungarian Horntail Dragon, and Grim)**

 **57.** **Wandlore**

 **58.** **Warding**

 **59.** **Wizarding Traditions**

He was very good at languages which he was gifted in. And with his photographic memory all the information he learnt he would know and not forget like before.

King Ragnok was ready when they got out and praised Harry on his new appearance. And his ladies. They had a new wardrobe made for them in the Time Chamber.

King Ragnok gave Harry all information on his accounts and gave him a port-key to his Kingdom of Sunfyre.

Harry was surprised by his Castle/Palace it was huge. His lovers were all surprised too. They were met by an Eldar which was the uncorrupted version of a House Elf. His name was Narva. He showed them around the Castle/Palace. It was call the Palace Castle Keep of Sunfyre.

Over the week Harry had to inform all his nations he was turning back the clock a year to make him a good King/Emperor/Sultan/Tsar/Pharaoh/Kaiser. He also got more concubine contracts from the Black Tenants. So he would have to bind those. So he turned back the clock and began his training and coronations…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
